<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] A (Making) Love Scene by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227013">[podfic] A (Making) Love Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accidental Courtship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Porn with Feelings, originally posted in 2010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh." Rodney's head snaps up. "Jo- Colonel, hello." It's a thing Rodney has; he won't call John 'John' in public, even when public is an empty corridor at 21:00, even though most other people do and no one thinks anything of it. John pretends it annoys him, but really it's incredibly, humblingly sweet how hard Rodney tries to keep their secret.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Accidental Courtship [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] A (Making) Love Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/96248">A (Making) Love Scene</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski">torakowalski</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://cybel.livejournal.com/"><b>cybel</b></a></span></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Porn with Feelings, originally posted in 2010, First Time Bottoming</p><p><b>Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nqRkAsZumc">Stellar</a></b>, as performed by Incubus</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:20:42</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(SGA)%20_a%20(making)%20love%20scene_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>